<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>true freedom by dreamidgaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490273">true freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf'>dreamidgaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is free from the prison. </p>
<p>It doesn't feel like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>true freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>f u for making me sad ri</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream rests in the shadow of a large oak tree. He's free now. No more cramped prison cell, no more heavy heat from flowing lava, no more hard surface of obsidian.</p>
<p>But is he really free?</p>
<p>Free to Dream was exploring caves and fighting mobs, free was friendly duels with his friends, free was landing in water while parkouring along the tree tops. </p>
<p>He is not free. </p>
<p>His netherite armor is no longer his own, but even if it had been, he wouldn't be able to wear it. Only tight-fitting, light leather armor protected him now. Now when he needed more protection than ever. </p>
<p>He can't even wear iron armor, or lift an axe. An enderpearl left him dizzy for hours after use. Even now, he rests in the shadows because the sun is much too hot. </p>
<p>His body is broken. </p>
<p>Once a strong warrior, feared for his abilities in battle, his cunning wit. He has nothing now. He is nothing now.</p>
<p>That prison broke him. </p>
<p>Body too weak to do the things he loves most, he remembers back to his time as a builder. He was never that good at it, energy better spent learning new tactics in a fight, or practicing his jumps until they were perfect. </p>
<p>But maybe now...</p>
<p>He stands slowly, <em>carefully</em>. The grass is soft under his hand as he raises himself up, he almost sobs at the touch, nothing felt like this in the prison. </p>
<p>He wants to build something, <em>anything</em>. He has a few blocks in his inventory, taken from the community house. The community house that had to be rebuilt. He looks down in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. He shakes them away. Building will make him feel better, surely. </p>
<p>He takes some simple cobblestone out, better than nothing, and tries to place it down. </p>
<p>His hand won't move. Try as he might, his arms aren't strong enough to lift a <em>block</em>. </p>
<p>He falls to his knees, pain radiating through his body, and <em>cries</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>free my mans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>